kitzin's story
by bluespirit27
Summary: ok i suck at writing well as far as i know but this is about my fan troll kitzin im not sure how this will turn out and i hope you guys like it and if you know who i should ship her with please tell me


Nane: hey guys this is my first story I'm not a very good writer so be nice ok and im not good with pester chum?trollian names

your name is kitzin but you prefer to be called kit but thats not important right now your lusus/mother just died while saving your life and you sit there looking at her lifeless body and break down in tears yelling her name trying to wake her up yelling her name you've called her since you were a grub"m-monna please w-wake up!"you continue to shake her until you give up and stare at the ground icy blue tears fall from you face as the realization hits you you're alone the only thing you had was monna and you cave home and you lost them both sad and heartbroken you take the only things that are left of your home a music box and your lusus's music note necklace and leave the cave in search of a new home''ow" you say as your head throbs with pain you reach up and touch your horn the place where the pain hurts the most and feel a good sized chip in your horn"why did this happen" you ask yourself tears misting your eyes  
you continue to wander until you find a pond you sigh the sit down by the water and sob missing monna your dear lusus"monna why why did to have to save me!"just then you hear a rustling noise from the bushes you stare and wait for whatever it is to show itself it appears to be a small troll he looked about your age only slightly taller than you and had the nubbiest horns you have ever seen"HEY YOU OK"he asks you with a loud shrill like voice you just whimper not being able to say anything he just looks at you he seemed a bit irritated so you answer him"n-not completely"you start to tear up again."WOAH WOAH OH MAN PLEASE DON'T FUCKING CRY"he yell in a panic you answer him to calm him down"ok" he sighs and kneels by you" WHY ARE YOU OUT HERE ALONE?"he asks you and you answer right away"m-my lusus just died and my hive well more of a cave colapssed and now I have nothing but my music box and my lusus's necklace" you bite the sleeve of your blue sweater to keep from crying he sighs again"COME WITH ME"he says helping you up"ok..."you answer and fallow him through the forest "uh where are we going?"you ask"I'M TAKING YOU TO MY HIVE YOU CAN STAY THERE TILL YOU FIND A NEW ONE" he answers as he leads you through the forest. After some time you get out of the forest and walk up to a large hive to someone who's only ever lived in a cave this hive was amazing"woah"you say quietly"IT'S NOT FUCKING MUCH" he Said in his loud voice"to someone who's lived in a cave it is " you answer"YEAH I GUESS" he responded you smile slightly "..." You can't really think of anything else to say so you stay silent"WE'LL LET'S GET INSIDE OK"he says and you nod in agreement once you in the hive you see his lusus a screeching crab-like thing and its just as loud as he is it stares at you"CRABDAD GET AWAY FROM HER I DON'T NEED HER FREAKING OUT BECAUSE OF YOUR FAT ASS"he yelled to his lusus that was in my face and you thought to yourself and realized you don't even know this young trolls name ok you is a term that you should not use your most likely the same age but any way you decide to talk"uh I don't think I got your name"you say to him"OH I'M KARKAT KARKAT VANTAS AND WHAT ABOUT YOU?"karkat asks "I'm kitzin...kitzin blazul"you answer "HMM NICE NAME" karkat says as he tries to smile "thank you"you answer back as he shows you around he shows you where you can sleep and where to find him if you freak out and where to go if your hungry"YOU SHOULD GET YOURSELF CLEANED UP BATHROOMS OVER THERE"karkat says as he point to a door"ok"you say as you walk into the room and start the shower

reader be karkat====  
you are now the angry troll boy "CRABDAD I DON'T WANT YOU FUCKING SCARING HER OK SHE'S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH"you say er well yell as crabdad screeches back you sigh wondering why you needed to pick up a stray troll you decide to tell everyone else about kitzin maybe they'll know a place for her to stay  
-CG opens a memo NEW TROLL-  
-arsniccatnip joined memoNEW TROLL-  
AC: ac stalks up to karkitty and says"what's this about a new troll"  
CG:NEPETA DROP THE ROLEPLAY CRAP  
AC:ok karkitty  
CG:THANK YOU ANYWAY I FOUND HER IN THE FOREST  
AC:oh wow karkitty is she ok  
CG:YEAH HER HORN IS CHIPPED BUT NOTHING TOO BAD  
AC:oh purror thing...did you get her name  
CG:HER NAME IS KITZIN BLAZUL YOU EVER FUCKING HEARD OF HER  
AC:no I haven't sorry karkitty  
CG:WELL THATS GREAT  
-CA [caligulasAquarium joined memo]-  
CA:is she hot  
CG:ERIDAN NO DON'T EVEN TRY  
AC:uh ampurra why  
CA:wwhat it wwas a harmless question right kar  
CG:NO KITZIN DOSE NOT NEED TO DEAL WITH YOUR FISH ASS SHE LOST HER HIVE AND HER LUSUS NOT TOENTION A NICE PEICE OF HER HORN SO SHUT UP YOU LONLY FISH HIPSTER  
CA:Nyeh  
AC:wow all that happened to her the poor thing  
CG:YEAH SO I DON'T NEED ERIDAN FLIRTING WITH HER  
CA:wwell can you awwnser my question  
-CG banned CA-  
CG:THERE THAT'S FUCKING BETTER  
AC:yeah it is karkitty way better  
-GC entered memo((screw the names))NEW TROLL-  
GC:wh4t do53 5he 5m3ll l1k3


End file.
